In This World
by Leesh
Summary: UPDATED! In this cold, dark world, two different people of two different lives meet, hate and love eachother... In this world, James and Lily fall in love...
1. Confusion

A/N: Hello everyone! Before I get started with this fanfiction, I would just like to let you all know that I do plan on continuing with my old story, entitled "The Heir's of the Founder's". I'm really sorry I haven't updated that for a while...I think it's been about 7 or 8 months. I've had a rough year, with school, and my grandma died a while ago, so we were travelling back and forth from the city. Any free time I did have was spent on school, soccer team, friends, etc. Now that it's summer, I have a lot more time on my hands, and I am going to be writing quite a bit! So give me a little bit of time; I'm going to revise my other story, and then post it. For now, here is my new story, which (if my reader's like) I will continue! So sit tight, and read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything - although I wish I was as talented a writer as the incredible J.K. Rowling.  
  
And now - on with the story!  
  
In This World  
  
Chapter One: Confused  
  
Lily sat on the window bench, looking over the Hogwarts grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. For a moment Lily thought about how it looked so peaceful, as if there were no evil or dangerous creatures present in those woods. Many who had been forced to venture into the forest with the Caretaker, Filch, came back telling of horrid tales of terrible creatures being set upon them. Some people had even told tales of werewolves and ghosts...Not friendly ghosts, like you often saw in Hogwarts, mind you, but evil ghosts, wanting nothing more than to make you there new "friend". The enticing beauty of the forest captured Lily's mind, and pulled her into the deep, dark forest. The rustling of the leaves caught her senses. She could hear the forest whispering to her...telling her tales...terrifying tales. She tried to escape from the terrifying noise, but she couldn't! It was whispering to her frantically; she could hear a blood - curdling scream! It became louder and louder, and before she knew it, it was so loud, she though her head would explode...  
  
And then everything went black...  
  
Those around her had no idea what had just happened to Lily. One minute she had been explaining to Professor Flitwick how to complete a proper Deafening charm, and the next she was screaming loudly, fear marked on her face...and that is when she fainted.  
  
Professor Flitwick quickly moved through the crowd of students surrounding the young girl, lying on the floor. "James," he began, as he assessed Lily, "would you be so kind as to take Lily up to the Hospital Wing? By the looks of her, she is just over-exhausted, but you can never be so sure. Madame Pomfrey just needs to wake her up."  
  
James smiled warmly at the professor and nodded a curt "yes" before gathering Lily up in his arms. Her friends surrounded the two, begging him to take care of her and not do anything stupid. He pushed his way through the crowd and gently carried her through the corridors. James was just thinking about how nicely Lily fit into his arms, when he collided into something - or rather, someone. The person let out a soft whimper as they landed on the floor, before they realised who had run into them: James Potter. Quickly, the person turned it into a soft, yet fake cry. James looked down and saw Cindy Portay laying on the ground crying, apparently in pain.  
  
"Uhhhh...I'm sorry Cindy, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Oh, hello James. It's alright...I guess...I'm used to it..."  
  
"Right...I'm sure you are," said James, inwardly groaning. Slowly, James edged away, saying he needed to get Lily to the Hospital Wing, and nodding a swift goodbye.  
  
*  
  
Lily could feel someone picking her up and carrying her with ease somewhere. She began to feel terrified. She didn't know where she was or who she was with. She wanted to scream and get help, but she couldn't move her mouth. She wanted to open her eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut. What was going on? 'Please tell me this is all just a dream', she thought. 'What...'  
  
*  
  
James arrived in the Hospital Wing, and gently lay Lily down on the closest, available bed. Calmly calling for Madame Pomfrey. As she walked into the room, she saw Lily Evans laying in bed two, and James Potter standing beside her, playing with his unruly hair, as usual. "Hello, James. What happened to Lily, here?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey," he nodded, "Professor Flitwick asked me to bring her up to see you. She was answering a question in class and started to scream and all the sudden fainted. He seems to think she may be suffering from exhaustion." As James told the nurse the story, she was silently examining her patient. Her face suddenly turned to concern and she faced James.  
  
"You need to leave."  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Sorry it's short, it's just the beginning... A lot of things are kind of confusing, I know..it will be explained later on! Some things, next chapter. Please Review!! I would really like to receive 5 reviews...please? *begs* Thanks!  
  
-Leesh 


	2. Shock and Answers

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all that reviewed:  
Maia  
Lilly  
Padfoot  
Jolinar of Malkshur  
Padma  
  
I really appreciated your reviews; they meant a lot to me! So, here's your next chapter, and hopefully your questions will be answered! I also have a Beta-Reader, who is my very sexy good - bestest best friend, Layla. Special thanks goes out to her! (BTW, that's not her real name haha)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own original characters and the plot!  
  
Chapter Two: Shock and Answers  
  
James looked at Madame Pomfrey and promptly asked her questions. "What's wrong with Lily? Why do I have to leave? Professor Flitwick just said you needed to wake her up and she would be fine!" Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look and once more told him to leave. "Fine!" James shot his hands up in the air, as in defeat and stalked out the door. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Purple Fairies," he said to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. Once in the common room, he was swallowed by the questions people were asking him. "Where's Lily? Is she alright? Did you do anything stupid Potter? I swear if you hurt her, then I'll kill you!" James looked at Lily's friends and yelled at them.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her! Madame Pomfrey kicked me out, and no, Ashley, I did nothing to hurt Evans," he spat. "Now, if you all would excuse me, I would like to do my homework. Good day." With a curt nod, James left the common room, up to his dorm.  
  
*  
  
Lily was running through a corridor. It wasn't an ordinary corridor. It was dark and she could hear the steady drip of water. It seemed as though she was in some kind of dungeon. The musty smell ached her senses, and her mind was plagued with an eerie feeling, as though something or someone was watching her...chasing her...  
  
"Hello?" she screamed. "Is anybody there?" Her heartbeat quickened as she heard something call out to her...in an echoing whisper...it seemed distant, but it swallowed her in a thick fog, capturing her. She struggled to breathe, but she couldn't.  
  
Gasping for air, her eyes snapped open, and she was staring into the bright lights of the Hospital Wing. It took a moment for her heart to stop beating so fast, and for her breathing to become regular, but when it did, she saw that Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbeldore were looking at her from two chairs set next to her bed. Professor Dumbeldore's eyes looked full of sorrow, and pain - she immediately knew something was wrong...  
  
*  
  
James sat on his four-poster bed staring at the wall ahead of him. He was concerned about Lily, and wanted to see her, but he knew that was impossible. He knew that he had probably sounded like a prick downstairs in the common room, but he didn't care. He was sick of being treated like a criminal by Lily's friends, who seemed to think that any time he would be alone with Lily he would do something to harm her in some way. He had put up with six years of being treated like this by them, and he couldn't take it anymore...As he entered his seventh year of Hogwarts, he had vowed to himself that they would see him as a different person, instead of who they knew him as in the past.  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't deserve being treated that way, because he did. James played countless pranks on both Lily and her friends, as well, always showed off in front of everyone at school. This earned him the reputation of an "insolant prat" and "egotistical jerk" by Lily and her friends. Oh yes, he did deserve to be treated the way he had just been treated, but he vowed that would change.  
  
Sighing, James pulled out his Care of Magical Creatures homework and began to write his three-foot essay on The Most Dangerous Beast in the World: The Nundu, when the dorm room door burst open, and in walked Sirius Black, James' best friend.  
  
"Hellooo, Prongsie. Whatcha doin'?" Sirius asked, as he rummaged around on his dresser, turning around to reveal a brush in his hand, which he so carefully ran through his black hair.  
  
"Hey Padfoot," James replied, "I'm working on my essay for Care of Magical Creatures. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sirius replied with a wink. "Just getting ready to go out with Suzy." James rolled his eyes at Sirius and continued writing his essay. He could hear Sirius muttering to himself about how great he looked, and fought to contain his laughter as the mirror replied that he was a "vain dingbat".  
  
"I am not!" replied Sirius, as he began towards the door. "I'll see you later James. Oh, and by the way, Desirée and Jacqueline are really pissed at you, so I'd stay out of their way if I were you." James nodded at Sirius's warning, and took it to heart. Looking down, he read about his essay so far...  
  
The Most Dangerous Beast in the World: The Nundu  
  
A Nundu, only found in east Africa, is given a Ministry of Magic Classification as highly dangerous, and known to kill wizards. It is arguably the most dangerous beast in world, and has yet to be defeated by any wizard - what's more, has never been defeated by one hundred wizards working together. This beast takes the form of a gigantic leopard which moves silently, and whose breath is poisonous to anyone who breathes it. Its diseased breath is known to kill entire villages...  
  
Sighing, James put down his essay and devised to finish it later. It was just too hard to concentrate. He wanted to go visit Lily... he wanted to talk to her...he needed to talk to her. Devising a plan, he got off his bed, stretched and dug out a silvery material from his trunk, which sat at the end of his bed. Wrapping it around him, making sure it covered his body. James invisibly crept out of the common room, unknown to everyone, and made his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
*  
  
Lily sat in silence, her eyes gaping as Professor Dumbledore quietly explained to her about her "condition". She was shocked...utterly shocked, and had no idea what to do. She wanted to scream, yell, throw something, cry out "Why me?!" but that wasn't an option...she couldn't get any sound to come out. When Dumbledore was finished talking to her, she nodded as if giving him a sign that she understood, and watched as he walked out of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey shakily told her she needed rest, and that tomorrow she could return to her regular classes and her own dorm. Again, Lily nodded and watched as Madame Pomfrey walked into her office and shut the door.  
  
Lily was staring up at the ceiling wondering what all this meant, when the person who she least expected to see walked into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hello, Lily," said the soft, yet deep voice of James Potter. Stalker, she thought.  
  
A/N: Hello! How was that? Please review to my story...I would really like to have 5-10 more reviews? *puppy dog face* please? Tell me what you think and tell me whether or not I should continue! Flames ARE welcome, and I look forward to reading your feedback! Thanks!  
  
BTW does anyone know how to get italics, bol, underline, etc.?  
  
-Leesh  
  
Beta Note: Leesh, you should write more about James' pants *wink* haha 


	3. Anger

A/N: Hello Everyone! If you haven't noticed, I changed my pen-name from Lilz to Leesh (un-purposful point...haha). I was about to update my story when Fanfiction.net was down for three days. *Growls at the thinggy responsible for the rude disruption. Nah, i'm sure it was for a good reason - making this great and wonderful site a more pleasant environment for us wonderful author's minus one. *Cough* Well, hello there! Read, Review and ENJOY!!  
  
Christelle: Thanks for saying my story is "impressive" *blush* I feel all warm and gooey inside.  
  
Christelle and Vamperfly: Alright, I tried following your suggestions for making bold and italics etc.; we shall see how this goes... Thanks a lot for the help. Now you're special and get a special reviewer mention.  
  
Inkiemouse: Maxay-poo-poo, haha you're great! (For those reading this, DON'T ask ahaha)  
  
And thank you to all of my other reviewers:  
  
Padma Me And everyone else...haha I can't get to my review page  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
In This World  
By: Leesh  
  
Chapter 3: Anger  
  
Lily groaned inwardly when she heard the voice of none other than James Potter. It was bad enough she had to endure him during classes, in the Common Room, at meals and every other student-based activity at Hogwarts. For six years she had endured his endless pranks, torment and egotistical hot-headedness. As she sat in the hospital wing, thoughts swirling through her head about what Professor Dumbledore had just told her, she realised that now, more than ever, she wanted nothing to do with James. She wished he would just go... Tease me, taunt me, bug me some other time - just not right now, please! she thought.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" she spat his name towards the ground like it was poisonous vernom. James looked at her, for a brief moment, wanting nothing more than to hold her, and to make her forget every little, and big thing he had ever done to hurt her, in any way. A nanosecond later, the look was gone, and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. His voice went from a soft, caring voice, to a cold, almost mirthless voice.  
  
"Should you really be treating your savior - hero like he was a monster? Evan's, you are such an ungrateful bitch! I come in here to see how you are doing, and you treat me like I'm some piece of shit?! You're not worth my time, Evan's!" At this time, James was yelling, the hatred in his voice raising the ceilings of the enormous hospital. Lily, her anger rising, yelled equally, if not louder than James, and retorted.  
  
"And you are an egotistical, sorry bastard; and you, JAMES POTTER...I don't EVER want to see your sorry face around me again! I - I - I HATE YOU JAMES! Why can't you just...just crawl into a hole and DIE?" Lily's face was a bright red, and she promptly turned in her bed, her back towards James, covering her whole body with the soft pink sheets of her bed. James glared at her, and muttered something under his breath, picking his invisibility cloak off of the ground, and spinning on his heal to leave. Once at the door, James turned his face towards the bed.  
  
"I hate you..." he whispered.  
  
*  
  
Peter and Remus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, their chairs opposite that of DesirÃ©e Greenbush and Jacqueline Frost. Jacqueline, or Jac as she like to be called, tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, as she sat in concentration, writing her potions essay. Books were strewn around the four friends, as together, they studied how to make Niphiree Potion - the poison of all potions.  
  
"I just don't understand!" DesirÃ©e screamed in frustration. "Professor Donahay told us in first year that Nymphwood and Actials were never supposed to be mixed together in any potions! Now she's telling us that they have to be mixed together?" The other three nodded in agreement, mumbling about how the toxins of the potions must have seeped through her head to her brain. Remus stood up and stretched, and was about to declare retirement for the night, when something or, rather someone, caught the attention of every Gryffindor in the common room.  
  
"Hello James, is everything alright? I thought you were in the dorm..." Remus's voice began to drift away as he caught site of the death glare James was giving him.  
  
"Leave-me-be." James spoke every word in a deathly, low voice, chilling the senses on every person present in the room. He pushed his way through the Common Room towards the dorm, not turning back. Everyone stared after the spot that had just seconds before held James Potter...no one had ever seen him that mad...ever...  
  
*  
  
Ashley Montgomery quickly made her way through the winding halls of Hogwarts. She was furious with James for not telling her what was wrong with Lily. As one of her best friends, she deserved to know!  
  
Maybe he doesn't know, a voice in her head declared.  
  
"Oh, he knows! He's just going to be a sorry prick and not tell me!" she retaliated to the annoying voice.  
  
And how do you know that, Monty?  
  
"Because I do! And SHUT UP! I hate that name!" Ashley's frustrated voice rang through the corridor, as she found herself outside of the Hospital Wing. Her cheeks flushed, she quietly crept into the wing, looking for a flash of red hair among the sea of beds. Looking to the right of the wing, she saw a figure whose back was to her, but immediately recognised the back (and hair) of none other than Lily Evans. Head Girl of Hogwarts, and easily the best witch seen for many years - especially in Charms.  
  
"Lily?" Ashley tentively called her name, standing carefully beside her bed, as not to wake her up if she was resting.  
  
"Yes? Ashley? Oh, hi..." Ashley realised her voice was soft, sounding hurt and scared.  
  
"Is everything alright? You fainted in Charms class; I was just coming to see how you were doing..."  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and I just wanted to be left alone for now." Lily could feel her voice about to crack, but tried her best to hide the frightened sound from her voice. Ashley could sense the uneasiness in her voice, and decided it best to leave Lily for the night. Quickly saying goodbye, Ashley retreated from the Hospital Wing, and headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower, where she would tell her friends what had just happened.  
  
*  
  
Remus and Peter looked at eachother, stunned as to what they had just seen. Neither had seen him act this way. No matter what! And yet, they knew not to disturb him...not yet... Deciding to wait for Sirius to come back from his "date" with Suzy, they sat with DesirÃ©e and Jac. The four joked around for about a half hour before Sirius finally came tetering in the portrait hole.  
  
"Why! Moony, Wormtail! How nice it is to see you on this fine morning...I mean...evening!"  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Remus replied, trying not to laugh...Sirius was obviously drunk. "Padfoot, I think we need to have a talk..." Remus' voice drifted off for the second time that night as Sirius nodded his head and waved him off, giving a signal of 'Just a second'. Within seconds, Sirius was rolling on the floor, snogging a just-as-drunk Suzy. Remus rolled his eyes, as Sirius clambered upwards, dusting himself off.  
  
"G'night, Sexy Suzy," he winked. His head was lulled backwards when Remus began dragging him off towards the dorm. Stopping outside the dorm, he and Peter whispered to him, telling him of the nights events with James. Sirius suddenly sobered up, and knit his eyebrows in concentration. "I'll talk to him. Come with me, and we'll try to find out what's wrong with him..." Sirius gently opened the door to the dorm and walked in, the other two padding in behind him.  
  
"Prongsie Wongsie!" He called, acting as though nothing in the world was wrong. A mumble escaped the bed to the right of him and Sirius threw the curtains drawn around them, open. "Why! Hello, Prongs! Fancy seeing you here!" Sirius jumped on the bed and the others regarded him with a suspicious look.  
  
Remus, Peter and Sirius spent the better part of an hour sitting and talking with James, trying to discover what was wrong with him. By the time they were done, the three were no where closer to discovering what was wrong with James then when they started an hour before. Saying they had homework, Sirius, Remus and Peter went down to the Common Room, leaving James alone to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Finally," he sighed. Everyone had failed to realize that James had been crying...  
  
*  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, his face placid and his fingertips drawn together. Fawkes, his majestix pheonix sat perched on his shoulder, pecking lightly at his master's ears. His face non-changing, Dumbeldore sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do...?"  
  
A/N: Hello! This chapter is really boring...I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better, I promise!  
  
Please review! Please!!! I really want 10-15 more reviews? pleeeeease! If you do, I'll make the next chapter really long and fun...haha 


	4. Some Things Never Change

****

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in SO long! I'm not going to lie, I really have no reason... At first it was writer's block, then I got lazy... I'm so sorry! BUT I haven't abandoned this fic, and I am definately going to be updating it once a week from now on! My beta-reader will kindly remind me to as well... right "Layla?" haha. I know some authors are e-mailing people to let them know about chapter updates, so if anyone wants any notifications, leave me a review and your e-mail address!

__

Vamperfly: What happened to what? lol. James, my story, Lily? if it's my story... I'm sooooo sorry!! If it's Lily or James, you shall see...you shall see...

__

Val: haha I love you!

__

Christelle: Thanks for the review! Your comments mean a lot to me, and they're always so nice! :) As well, thanks for the advice. I'll try to incorporate it more in my story! :)

****

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I wish it was:(

**__**

In This World

Chapter Four: Times Never Change...

Lily sat on the edge of her bed as she pulled her knee-highs on. She had convinced Madame Pomfrey to let her go back to classes, insisting that she had to lead a normal life, despite her "condition"; and of course to Lily, school was her life. Sliding spare ink and parchment into her bag along with her books, Lily picked up her book bag and headed downstairs to breakfast. She waved a hello to students she met along her way, trying best to act as though nothing was...different. Walking into the Great Hall, Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, beside Greg, a fellow seventh year. 

"Hello Lily," Greg gave her a warm smile and offered her some toast. Lily took the offering and the two began to talk. They had been talking for a good ten minutes, before the calm and quiet of the Great Hall was interrupted by Potter and and his loud friends. 

"...And then the ant sat on the rock! HAHAHA" James burst out laughing as he finished his mindless joke. Lily rolled her eyes, before their eyes met. If looks could kill, they both would have killed each other ten times over.

"Potter," Lily growled before nodding a goodbye to Greg and leaving the Great Hall.

"Bitch."

*

Desirée, Jac and Ashley sat in the back of the class passing notes between each other. They were deep in discussion about Lily.

__

She's acting distant... not her ususal self. Almost as if she's... she's...I don't know! Just different!

-Jac

So is James...

-Ashley

I agree with you, Jac, she's totally out off her rocker!

-Des

James keeps shooting furative glances at her...

-Ashley

Yeah, but then again, it's Lily. We never know what to expect from her

-Jac

James just shot Lily with a musket...

-Ashley

HAHAHA... Snape just fell off his chair

-Des

"WHAT?!" Both Desirée and Jac yelled in unison. Both looked towards Lily immediately, who was contentedly doing her work in the front row. James was looking at her with the utmost loathing, but not a musket was in sight. Professor McGonagall immedaiately shot the girls a look, her mouth thin.

"Sorry professor..." Jac whispered, before shooting Ashley a look.

"What?" her innocence could cheat the devil.

*

James was alone in the Head Common Room, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school, and mainly his friends. They were beginning to drive him mad! James this, and James that! He didn't know all the answers! He wished people understood that - especially Sirius, who was acting dumber than a door knob, lately. As he sat there staring into the fireplace, a tap at the window broke his concentration. Looking up, he saw a beautiful, gray and white owl. He immediately recognised it as his Grandma's. After letting Styfo in and taking the letter from her, James read:

_Dearest James,_

How are things at Hogwarts? Is Albus still behaving like...well.. Albus (hehehehe)? I was at your home the other day - your mother is doing wonderfully... and the nursery is absolutely beautiful! I'll be over there for Christmas dinner with your grandfather - I expect you'll be there. I don't think he would leave without you, Jamie. Anyways, I just wanted to send you a quick owl. Nothing's new, and I hope everything is well there! I love you bunches, honey!

Love,

Grandma Potter

James read and re-read the letter. He loved hearing from Grandma Potter! She was awesome. James sighed as he thought about his parents and his... well...

**__**

*Flashback*

__

James walked in the front door, breathing in the smell of the home made bread. He could hear voices in the living room, and quietly made his way to the source. As he became closer to the room, he realised it was his parents - talking about him!

"But Jacob, how do we tell him?"

"Samantha, calm donw. It's not like he's going to ask..." James' father, Jacob was abruptly cut off, as he saw his son enter the room. Smiling the famous "Potter smile", he beckoned James to the couch. "Come here James. Your mother and I have something to talk to you about!" James looked between the happy, yet anxious faces on his parents and wondered what on earth was going on. Taking a seat between them, his mother spoke first.

"James, sweetie. Your father and I. I mean, you're going to be... I mean..." Samantha's voice trailed off, and Jacob came to her assistance.

"You're going to be a big BROTHER!"

**__**

*End of Flashback*

James laughed as he remembered that day. He was so excited! Him - James Potter - was going to be a big brother! His mother was due to have the baby in February - a little sister. He sighed contentedly, before he felt like he was being watched...Turning around, he saw his suspicions were confirmed - Lily was standing in the portrait hole, books in hand. 

"Hello, Potter," she sneered. 

"Evans," James nodded. He did **not** want to get into this now. Lily sat down at the tables opposite the door leading to the Head bedrooms. These were usually unused by Lily and James as they wanted to stay comfortably in the dorms they grew up in. James watched her work, looking away from her, whenever she looked up. About thirty minutes later, Lily picked up her books and moved towards the portrait to exit the room. Unfortunately, good old Lily couldn't resist. Turning around she looked at James.

"Your feet smell, and you have a big nose, Potter. Thought I'd let you know." James glared at her, before retorting.

"You're fat, Evans!"

"I may be fat, but at least I can lose weight - you'll never be able to fix that face!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Fuck you, Evans! I'm sick of you! This means **war**! And when i'm finished with you, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

*

****

A/N: So, how was that? I know it's short, and really boring - I'm sorry. next week, my chapter will be really long and interesting. Quite a bit happened in this chapter, I guess... lol. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like 5-10 reviews? *begs* pleeeeeease!! Remember, if you want notifications of updates, leave your address in a review *HINT*. lol! Thanks, and I love you guys!

-Leesh


End file.
